Wanted: The Salamander
by camacazi1
Summary: wanted: the salamander dead or alive. reward 100,000,000 when Lucy runs into this wanted serial killer and he shows mercy on her what does she do? NALU 4EVA! Warning! This is a tiny bit gory at times so just be aware of rated T moments
1. Chapter 1

**ok hi guys I thought of a new story and knew it wasn't going to leave so I'm writing it! Yay! Can I just say that I will be updating on the other one aswell but I kind of got to a writers block. But I thought of a new story and here it is! Enjoy!**

Wanted: the salamander

It was in 'gossip weekly' again! Almost every week there was a murder. Of course it was always the same person who did this but it had been two months and there was only one piece of evidence. An 'anonymous' witness said he had seen in all the chaos a gloved boy in his teens with a white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. Unfortunately no further details were available because of fire. Yep. That's right. It's said that fire seemed to follow him around wherever he went. Now the next question you are most likely asking is who did this and how do the authorities know it was him all the time and not another criminal? Well my dear reader this guy did something to all people he killed. Children, adults? Age was just a number. Fat, thin? What did he care? He killed them all and left a huge burn marks among the others in the shape of a dragon right on their forehead, about an inch in diameter. He was known as the salamander. This guy was wanted in several big cities and other villages which are known to be more urban than most.

Next person to introduce is a certain blonde. She ran away from her fortune in the all famous Heartfelia business to follow her own dream and become an author and join the most amazing school in the world, fairy tail. Her name was Lucy. Lucy Heartfelia. You must know also that she was the biggest eye-candy for the dudes, but I won't involve too much of that it was just an... Um... Interesting fact? But yeah those are the two main characters. I hope you listened.

Chapter one

The blonde walked through the streets of the small fishing village called Hargeon. "Um excuse me!" She cried as she tried to catch the attention of yet another passer by and yet again failing. "Ugh! What is it with these people?" Lucy Heartfelia slumped down beside an old woman on a bench. She sighed sadly as she stared at the ground. Did you know that the ground is actually really interesting if you like to think. Lucy loved to think. Although it's always the book. The book she must think of the book. The book that she was determined to finish and get published. She was at an extreme writers block where she didn't know if the villain would defeat the hero or stop himself to see the bravery and love of the person. Which one which one? She sighed again heavily but was torn out of her thoughts by a small voice.

"I'm sorry but can I help you? You seem a bit down." She looked up to see the old lady smile warmly at her. She couldn't help but smile back when she saw the woman showing her exactly what she needed.

She answered back "oh I'm sorry. I just need to find a book store but there doesn't seem to be one." She flung her arms in the air dramatically and then dropped them back down to her side like she was throwing a temper tantrum.

The woman chuckled at the teenager. "There is one but it's very small." She replied slowly with a croaky voice. Lucy immediately hopped out of her seat at that.

"There is!?" She yelped, possibly, a tiny bit too loud. "Where is it?"

Again the lady chuckled at her enthusiasm and point a skinny crooked finger to the left. "If you go that way until you come to a road crossing and turn right there should be a sign saying 'Hargeon library'." Before she could say another word the was a ten pound note on her knee and the figure of the blonde running off with a yell of

"THAAAANNKKKK YYYOOOOOUUU MIIISSSSSSSSS!" Being left behind.

Lucy ran until she was exhausted. She then decide to have a bit of fun and try to balance on the cracks on the path. She finally reached the road crossing- after ages of shoving off the street sellers and people with flyers-and turned right. She walked at least three steps till she noticed a huge sign advertising the words 'Hargeon library'.

Without a second thought she ran through the street and paused and ran back a few meters noticing she was so excited she passed the door and entered. She knew why the old lady had said it was small but she didn't care. As long as they had this one book she would walk out of there the happiest girl in the world. The blonde author strode up to the desk with her oh so pretty swag-style walk. The minute she walked in she knew this would be a-hard-to-get-cheap guy.

"Hi~ there~" Lucy purred seductively to the man. She really hated doing this to old grumpy geezers but it was for a good cause.

The man just sharply folded his arms and said "if you've come to flirt with me I have a wife." Lucy stopped with a sad expression on her face, but this was just the beginning.

"Oh." She said simply, " that's a true shame" this may by lies but with no means to brag at herself... She was astounding at acting. The mans eyes widened at that but he tried to cover his gushing cheeks. "Oh well." She sighed and slowly walked to the bookshelf where her book was. She reached for it and returned to the man with a glum expression. "I'll have this I guess... How much?" Here it comes...

"U-um well because of... Um~... my rudeness at the start" he began blushing even more, "I will give you a discount. Just this once and ask for half price..." Lucy's acting dramatically kicked in.

"YAAAAAAAAYY!" She cried pulling the man into her arms. "You would do that for me!?"

"I-it's ok!" He yelped his voice muffled by the blonde unbelievably massive chest. "Now that would be £10 please." Lucy paid up and left with a gossip weekly in her pocket.

10 minutes later

As she walked down the crowded streets she noticed that she hadn't eaten since the train journey and she had £10 left thanks to that discount. She was starving and needed a big dinner so decided on a small restaurant that served three course meals. When Lucy entered there was a petite pink haired girl in a maid costume waiting for her.

"Hello" Lucy said politely. "Um table for one please?" She asked and the girl smiled lightly and grabbed a menu.

"Yes miss. Please right this way." The girl spoke softly leading Lucy to a small table with a comfortable chair beside it in a solitary corner. "Please miss sit down and I will come when your ready." Lucy couldn't help but smile at the waitress' innocent formality. She shrugged it off and sat down as she read the amazingly confectionary menu and eventually decided on a good three choices to eat. Setting the menu down within and second the waitress arrived again.

"Miss are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Um yes can I have for starters some tomato and basil soup." Lucy started as the girl quickly jotted it down in her pocket sized note book. "The beef burger and chips with salad for main and then for desert can I have a chocolate brownie."

"Yes miss and to drink?"

"I'll have a cup of coffee please." As the waitress left with the menu Lucy couldn't help but ask. "What's your name?"

"My name is Virgo." She replied bowing slightly and returning to the kitchen.

Lucy sank into the comfy chair with delight as she rummaged through her pocket and pulled out the gossip weekly magazine. £10 gossip weekly magazine might she add. She flicked through the first few pages of boring newest toys and guns. She hated to admit it but she did notice a black snack whip for £50 on half price sale this week in Mongolia. £25? She'll make it £15! Only for self defence!

Lucy turned to the next page and suddenly closed the book at the awful picture with a gasp. She opened it again slowly. She peeked at it and read the caption 'BODY FOUND IN ALLEY WAY OF HARGEON'. She looked at the picture again as she scanned it. It was the body of a man shot in the chest. There was burn marks all over him but a very distinct burn in the shape of a dragon. She had to admit it was kind of titchy but it was circled and there was a close up picture of it beside that.

Suddenly a small clink on her table sounded as a cup of warm coffee was set there. She gave a small thanks as her waitress, Virgo left. Lucy looked down at her coffee with tempted eyes. Why did the restaurants always give you the drink before the food? It was like they wanted you the finish your drink and not have anything to wash your food down with in the end. She gave in and took a sip.

Right beside the article was a wanted poster of the very man responsible. At the top it said 'WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE' then there was a very un-detailed picture of the so-called salamander. The only true detail was his truly unfashionable scarf. The rest was just bias about him unless he was a demon on earth. At the bottom was his nick-name the salamander and then 'REWARD: £100,000,000' Lucy thought she would choke on her own spit when she saw the reward. Why was he so important to catch? And why dead or alive? And how do they know it's him if they barely know his description?

Before she could conjure up another unanswerable question a bowl of steaming hot tomato and basil soup was placed in front of her. She looked round to see Virgo smile at her. "I hope you have a good meal."

The rest of Lucy's evening in the restaurant was spent gulping down mouthfuls of deliciousness and sipping two cups of hot coffee.

The streets were lit by the stylish cars and old fashioned street lamps. She had nowhere to stay but she was determined to find a hotel.

After a while she admitted that she had learned never to eat before you find a hotel. She sighed exhausted of roaming the multiple paths of the labyrinth of Hargeon. Was there even an actual hotel in this place? Lucy gave up! Maybe she should just sleep in an alley wa- no what if the salamander comes for her? No she has keep going!

Before she could take a single step a beefy hand grabbed her hand and pulled her into a long alley way. Her head banged onto the rough brick wall leaving a small but extremely sharp pain. "Who are you!?" She demanded. Through her dazed expression she could see a cloaked figure.

"Perhaps you've heard of the salamander?" The cloaked guy who claims to be the salamander sneered. Lucy's eyes widened in horror at the man.

"No!" She cried silently as the salamander laughed evilly. "It can't be!" Lucy huddled down as far as she could but the hands grabbed her again and brought her up.

"Where d' ya think your going?" He laughed. The salamander pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at Lucy. "Now," Lucy cowered further into the wall shutting her eyes tight, "let's see how pretty an angel you'll make." The smirk on his lips was horrifying but when she opened her eyes he was standing still. A sickly evil laugh reverberated through the walls of the alley way making it impossible to tell where it was coming from. Suddenly light feet hit the ground behind the salamander. His eyes widened as he slowly turned around.

"Y'know I was waitin' for a better pick up line than that to see if you'd a suitable guy to frame an' get me off the hook!" It was pitch black in the alley way and she couldn't see a thing but the second she saw a flame appear she froze in horror. "But 'let's see how pretty an angel you'll make?!' I was dumb to even think of it! Now, " the figure growled loosing his sense of humour and jokiness, "I'll burn you to ashes! I'm all fired up!" The person launched himself at the salamander. He was so small but so strong!

His smirk, which was almost the only thing visible in the silhouetted fire figures, was so scary it would possibly make the bravest man in the world run away. She also spotted his pointed canines, which any normal human being would never have. She watched the fight start out with the smaller one, let's just call him a boy, giving a few blows to the face at the salamander. He was taking down the salamander. That was a boy taking down the infamous salamander. Fire even seemed to follow the hands of the boy! It was like watching a martial arts classic demonstration... But far more awesome.

The salamander kicked the boy in the shin but it didn't seem to faze him at all, not even a limp! Who was that boy? Again the boy took the stage and kicked the salamander down low and he feel to the ground. He was basically crying in agony. The boy landed on top of the salamander holding his fire close to his index finger on his left hand. Lucy gasped when she saw a ring with at figure of a dragon on it. Not just any dragon. Oh no. This was THE dragon. The real salamander pinning down a fake salamander ready to kill.

"Now," the boy now identified as the real salamander spat, "proudly go to the under world and wear this for all to know you were one of my many victims."

"W-wait you don't kill me first?" The Fake salamander cried trying to move from his grip but it was basically like iron. Burning iron.

"But then I can't hear my favourite part." The salamander teased pouting like a child. Lucy nearly laughed at how young he was acting. But what did he like hearing the most? " your pitiful scream!" Oh. The salamander jammed his fist onto the right hand side of the fake salamander's forehead as he screamed in pain. He laughed his evil laugh as the scream echoed through his ears and he let the dragon shaped burn mark make a home on his forehead. He then pulled out a gun and held it to the fake salamander's head. He said nothing this time he just pulled the trigger and the man died.

Lucy felt like crying. I mean sure that guy nearly murdered her but he just died in front of her very eyes and she didn't even know the guys name. She still didn't make a sound. She didn't want to have a list of pain or death related stuff on her last things she did before she died list. If she did it would look like this.

THINGS I DID BEFORE I DIED

-NEARLY DIE

-WATCH TWO GUYS CLAIMING TO BE THE SALAMANDER FIGHT

-WATCH THE REAL SALAMANDER LAY EXTREME AGONY ONTO THE FAKE ONE

-WATCH THE REAL SALAMANDER KILL THE FAKE ONE

-LET THE SALAMANDER LAY EXTREME AGONY ON ME BECAUSE I CANT FIGHT

-DIE.

There you go. Make a sound and this might happen. Don't make a sound and it may not happen.

Lucy watched the salamander stand up as the fear radiated through her body. He began to walk away from her and she noticed she wasn't breathing. She allowed a small gasp of air to enter her mouth. He stopped. Lucy froze to her spot as the salamander turned around. A random car out late passed and shone light on the teenage boys body and face momentarily. His clothes were old and scrawly and his loose white pants were torn and dirty. The only clean clothing was his pure white scaly scarf. He then had a waist coat with a golden lining, which was also splashed with dirt, with no top underneath it. His hair was something out of this world though! His hair was a very distinct shade of salmon pink! It was sorted into spikes going in all directions. Lucy stared. And the more she stared the more she noticed. This was a boy for flip sake. A boy! He's around the same age as her and everything.

After a minute of checking each other out the salamander began to move. Lucy flinched. She wanted to run but she wanted to ask him some things first. "I don't feel like anymore murders tonight. Now scram!" The boy demanded. He swiftly turned around but this wasn't the end.

"Wait what?" Lucy asked quite astonished that she was just being neglected by him.

"I said scram! And don't tell anyone about me or I will find you. I'll be watching you. Now scram!" He turned around again and headed for the wall.

"But your just a boy!" Lucy protested. He immediately stopped and looked her up and down.

"And I just saved your life from a guy who was about to kill you. Besides your just a girl!"

"But how did you do that?" He paused for a while.

"Practise." He said firmly

"What's you name?"

"Why do you care?"

"Fine. Why do you kill people?"

"Are you some sorta reporter?" He was getting suspicious of her.

"No! I just wanna know."

"Why would I tell you?" Lucy was caught off guard there. "Like I said don't tell anyone about this place or I will kill you."

"Wait! Where do you live?"

"Anywhere I can. Why?" Lucy paused. He didn't have a home?

"I can't find any hotels in this place."

"There's one up this street and to the left." And with that he left. Well he kind of climbed up the wall. His fingers and bare feet finding even the smallest crack a help as he climbed up the he left she suddenly snapped into the real world noticing she had just had a conversation with and asked directions from a serial killer.

She noticed he wasn't lying about the hotel because the second she turned left at the corner she saw a sparkly sign saying 'HARGEON HOTEL' on it.

The bed was comfortable. The space was plentiful. The shower warm. The sink was... Satisfactory? Well her room was perfect for the night and after a warm shower, she was ready for a good night sleep. Unfortunately fate had decided she would lie awake and think. Not about her story. Nope. About the salamander. Who was he? Why did he kill people? And why did he show mercy on her? She fell asleep with those questioned stirring in her mind. What will happen if she ever sees that guy again. Will he kill her without thought? Maybe.

**well? Please be honest in you comments! It will be hard updating both but I will manage. C you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys! Having a snow day! Yaaaaay so I thought I would update this for you guys so enjoy! Ps there is a bit of blood in it :( here goes...**

Chapter 2

Why was it that when she had woken up Lucy had felt different? Why was it that when she roamed the streets she felt like skipping? Why was it that instead of pushing the street sellers away she smiled and greeted them with a warm "hello"? Why was it that as she passed them all of a sudden noticed all the wanted posters for the salamander? She didn't know. She felt happy this morning. She felt... Special. She fell a lot of things actually. She felt sorry for the salamander without a home. She felt glad she survived that nights... Trauma. She felt confused on what to do next. He did tell her that he'd be watching her... Which felt weird. But she didn't care about it.

Wait? Did Lucy just say she didn't care if she was being stalked by a criminal... A murderer? Ugh she's gone soft! Far too soft! Who cares? She was literally skipping down the streets familiarising herself with the cobbled paths of the Hargeon maze. She couldn't help but refuse to go down the street where she was ambushed. Where she saw the salamander.

Lucy was just being stupid! It wasn't like the street was haunted... Right?

Lucy eventually decided enough was enough! She stomped down the street she was in, marched past the restaurant peeking in to see Virgo serving a couple their meal with her formal tone. Lucy couldn't help but smile at the girl. She seemed happy. After a while of admiring the waitress' satisfactory life she remembered that she was here to prove to herself that this place wasn't strange in the slightest. As she strolled down the path she felt a huge weight off her shoulders. But one look into the alley way and the weight crashed back down onto her.

She saw the police around a pale body on the ground. Pictures were being taken by newspaper people and the detectives were around examining the body for an ID. Lucy could smell fresh ashes and smoke in the alley way. She suddenly remembered something. How did the flames follow his hands? No one could do that right? No normal human being.

"'Scuse me miss but do you have a reason to be here?" Lucy looked up... And up... And up... And up... And up. How tall was he? Wait that wasn't why she was looking up... She couldn't anyone in front of her. "Miss?" Lucy abruptly noticed the voice was coming from below so she let her gaze fall to the floor of the alley way. A minuscule man stood there raising a brow at her as she stood and stared

Snapping out of her trance she said. "Oh sorry sir... No I was just wandering what happened?" Of course apart from the fact that she was sorry she was completely and most certainly lying. She DID have a reason to be here. And she flippin' saw the thing! She knew what happened!

"Ah well..." The man said scratching the back of his head. "You see there's been another murder."

Lucy decided to start her acting and looked at the small male with a dramatically shocked look. "There has!? You haven't caught the one responsible huh?" She asked slightly worriedly.

"I'm afraid not. But! We have our best detectives on it so we will find the bloodthirsty murderer soon!" Lucy nodded in response, biting her lip trying not to object to the 'bloodthirsty murderer,' and turned on her heel to leave.

"Mr Dreyar! We found an ID!" Lucy heard a girls voice calling. She sounded about her age.

"Ok Scarlet, Fullbuster! Who did the jerk kill this time?" The small man who seemed to be called mr Dreyar called back.

"His name is Bora woods. He was a businessman from the Titan company. He was eventually kicked out for threatening clients in to buying some products." It was a boys voice this time. Wait why did she care? Was gender important to her for some reason now? Anyway, that was the last she her of the conversation before leaving.

Lucy decided that she would get coffee at a small café before packing her stuff to leave the hotel. It was almost the end of summer and she wanted to visit fairy academy quickly to see if she could apply for a entry. If not what would she do? She hadn't thought of it but what would happen if she wasn't good enough? Go back the her papa's house to marry an unwanted (to her) stranger who came from a different business? NO WAY! She wasn't going back to that place... EVER!

Finding a coffee shop at the corner of the mall Lucy finally settled down to a warm melted chocolate cake with a latte to wash it down. As she took a spoon full of her delectable chocolate cake she sighed in delight allowing the warm sponge to assault her taste buds. She was in her heaven as she sipped on her bitter sweet liquid of confectionary deliciousness. For the next 15 minutes she had been released from her worry about the pink-haired boy. She was released from even thinking about him. She was chilling with the clock. Nothing to worry abou-. Wait! Wasn't it half-past two she needed to exit her apartment by! She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 2:15!

"Shoot!" She said as she shovelled the rest of her chocolate cake into her mouth and swallowed. She let the waterfall of the rest of the latte pour down her throat burning her stomach. She didn't care. She was going to be late! "Shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot~." She sang as she bolted towards the hotel.

Pushing past yet another salesman she silently apologised and left the street in complete chaos. As she entered the hotel she checked the time... Five minutes!? She wasn't going to make it! She twitched about making people stare at her as if she had horns and a tail I. The lift. The second the door opened on floor 25 she was out and into her room... It was tidier than she left it. In fact her suitcase was on the bed and seemed to be ready to explode. There was an orange post-it note on top of the case in extremely messy handwriting and awful grammatical errors written all over it. Lucy was actually surprised she could read it. It said-

DERE MIS

TANK YU FOR NO TELIN TEH POLIS!

FRM KRIMANEL

Lucy eventually figured it said

DEAR MISS

THANK YOU FOR NOT TELLING THE POLICE!

FROM CRIMINAL

Lucy smiled as she lifted her suit case. She noticed it weighed more than it was supposed to. Far more! She shrugged it off and left just on time to see a man in black walk in. He looked like a body guard of sorts but he expertly redressed the beds and adjusted his sunglasses on his nose. She noticed him serving a family their dinner. His name tag said his name was Mr Capricorn. It sounded very formal when no first name was given.

A 'ding' sounded through the lift as it hit the ground floor and the doors opened. Lucy walked out dragging her overweight suitcase along side her (technically behind her because of its weight). Lucy joined the busy thoroughfare as she hurried down the walkways to the train station.

Lucy made it her decision to take the last train so that she wouldn't be bothered by stupid perverted men thinking they could steel a chicks heart by getting them drunk. She really and truly hated those people but there was no stopping them! But the train she was getting was at 11:30. Late but worth it.

She made her way to the restaurant she ate from last night. Virgo her last waitress, Lucy spotted, was serving someone else. Lucy's heart sank to he bottom of the ocean seeing this. She wanted so badly to talk to the pink haired girl again. Too bad. Walking in Lucy was met by a ginger haired boy with glasses.

"Why hello there beautiful~!" The boy smiled.

Taken aback Lucy only just spluttered out, "a table for one pl-"

"Why don't I make that a table for two? Just you and me, on our first date?" Lucy felt she was seriously being messed with now.

"Uh... um I... I-" thankfully Lucy was saved by a very familiar voice.

"Big-brother Loki! Come here and serve this table... I'll serve this lady." Reluctantly Loki, the waiter who was oh so interested in her, walked away only to start flirting with the lady who was at the table. Her husband wasn't happy.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief as Virgo walked over to her. "Ah, thank you so much!"

"It's ok... Big-brother Loki does that to all the hot girls who come here." Lucy felt a warm tint of pink brush onto her cheeks at Virgo complimenting on her looks. She never liked it when she was in a family reunion. Her aunts and uncles would smile and comment on how she 'stretched out over the year' or the she was 'just as beautiful as always.' She HATED it and never knew what to say back.

"Um thanks? A-a table for one please?" She answered plainly. Virgo nodded and brought her to the small table in the isolated corner. She secretly loved that corner. After being in it last night she absolutely loved that corner.

"I'll come back when your ready to order miss"

"Um please... Call me Lucy." Lucy said smiling sweetly.

"Yes... Lucy." Virgo bowed and left.

Sitting back Lucy felt like kicking of her shoes, put her bare feet up on the table and sleep. Unfortunately that would not be appreciated by the manager so she rejected that idea. She reluctantly read the menu and found she wasn't too hungry. She decided to just have a main course today. As she set down the menu she counted backwards from three.

"3...2...1"

"Lucy? Are you ready to order?" Lucy smiled in victory at her accuracy as she looked up to see the pink haired waitress.

"Yes Virgo... Can I have a macaroni cheese and wedges please?"

"No starter or desert?" Virgo asked tilting her head cutely.

"No I'm not as hungry as last time." Lucy giggled.

"Ok and your drink?"

"Some diet coke please." Virgo nodded jotting something in her note book down and left without a word.

Lucy settled down into her comfortable chair and began to think. Of course about her story. Nothing else. Nope. Nothing! Ok fine! She WAS thinking about her story but she eventually slipped into thinking about a certain pink haired boy. It was like he haunted her memories. If she was thinking about her book she was writing, he would be in the back of her mind. If she was thinking of the cliffhanger in the last chapter she read of her favourite book, there he was! If she thinking about what she would do on the train journey to Mongolia, he was tugging on the end of her conscience begging for attention. He was ALWAYS on her mind.

A clink on her table told her that her diet coke had arrived and she looked up to thank the waitress. Instead there was a ginger haired boy smiling seductively down at her.

"Tha-thank you." Lucy said slightly confused at the sudden switch of waiters.

"For you my beauty... Anything."

"U-um"

"Let's take this chance to get married and have 42 babies together!" (I never get this... It's weird '~')

"Wha!" Lucy screamed backing into her sofa.

"Big-brother Loki!" Virgo said slightly irritated but keeping it hidden under her emotionless face. "There is someone at the door. You may serve them... I will stay with her."

Relief washed over Lucy as the creepy pervert sulked off to serve another costumer.

"Thanks again Virgo!" Lucy sighed allowing her tense muscles to release.

"He doesn't give up." Virgo smiled slightly "Your meal will be ready soon Lucy I will go and get it." She left without another word being spoken.

Lucy sat up as her mind unconsciously drifted to 'thinking of salamander, the serial killer who showed mercy on me,' mode. Again questions, some that had been asked in her brain for ages and some completely new, piled onto her. Who was he? Why did he murder? Why did he show her mercy? What happened before he started murdering? She stopped at that question. That answer she had to get. That question was now etched into her mind and wouldn't move until she got the answer.

"Lucy?"

She didn't move she just thought about him.

"Lucy!? Are you rejecting me?"

Thinking~.

"LUCY?"

Lucy suddenly tore out of her trance and into the real world. She looked up at the cute waitress and then down at her table. There lied a beautiful platter of macaroni cheese which decorated delectable wedges. "Thank you Virgo. I was... Um... Thinking about something."

"Enjoy your meal Lucy." Virgo said bowing slightly, and leaving.

The smell of macaroni cheese and wedges wafted through Lucy's nostrils allowing pleasure and to take over her and the rest of her evening was spent in that very restaurant with and appetising meal filling her up.

After paying for her evening meal and leaving a tip for Virgo (not Loki) Lucy left with a sigh of relief. She was walking past the alley where she met the mysterious salamander when she heard a click behind her. It wasn't of a stone but of footsteps. Many footsteps. The louder and heavier the footsteps got the more Lucy froze. That was until she felt a strong and raspy breath on her neck. It was then she started running.

High heels where the worst! Why did she have to be wearing HIGH HEELS at a time like this. It was a mystery. She felt a cramp begin to ease into her toes after each stride she took. Turning a sharp corner Lucy spotted an alley way straight ahead. This was he only chance! She embraced the chance gladly noticing the gangsters hadn't caught her yet. She dove into the alley way at the last minute hearing the sounds of laughter and heavy footsteps gaining on her. Finding a shadowy place she hid there.

"Huh? Where'd that chick go?" A voice sounded.

"I dunno boss... An' she was a pretty one." Another moaned in annoyance.

"She can't 'ave gone far... Why don't we split up boss?" A third voice suggested.

"Yeah let's do that... Ok you an' you... that way! Com' 'ere with me Josh!" The first one ordered. Lucy huddled into the shadow even more. She didn't know who was going where. She didn't even know what they looked like but she knew they were trouble. She saw two dark silhouetted figures march past the alley way. She breathed out a breath she noticed she was holding as they left her sight. Lucy attempted to get up but suddenly her shoulder hit a bin lid that was lying lopsided on an over flowing bin. The bin lid fell to the floor making a loud CLANG echo through the narrow walls of the alleyway.

"Wot was that?" (I absolutely love this accent) the boss shouted in surprise and happiness.

"Dunno boss but it came fr'm o're there!" Josh smiled in victory pointing to Lucy's hiding place. Lucy knew there was no point in hiding now. She crawled out and staggered to her feet to face her bandits.

"Oi! Benjamin! Chris! (I know! Great names!) Get o're 'ere! We foun' 'er!" The boss yelled over his shoulder not taking his eyes of the, as usual, damsel in distress. Soon there were two other guys staring down at Lucy. She backed away until she hit a wall... She was cornered. The cold breeze whipped past her hair rattling her ribs as she shivered. If there is one thing she has learned it was to stay clear of alleyways during the night time at Hargeon. Or just be in a house or some place safe from danger during night time at Hargeon.

Suddenly a fifth person landed behind the four guys.

"Why hello miss I-think-it's-ok-to-dive-into-a-blocked-alleyway-while-being-chased-by-a-gang-of-thugs" the thugs turned around at the new voice.

"Salamander!" Lucy sighed in relief. Wait why was she sighing while being face to face to a criminal. Surly he'll kill her this time. Won't he?

"What's with the salamander? That ain't my name!" The boy asked.

"That's the nickname the gossip weekly gave you. The salamander is someone who lives in fire. Well... Something like that." Lucy explained.

"Right? Um... I guess that's cool." He said.

"Oi! This is our treasure! Scram boy before things get messy!" The boss sneered pointing to the exit with his thumb. Salamander plainly laughed at the gang's stupidity.

"Messy is an under statement whilst I'm here!" He grinned.

"Benjamin, Chris... Get 'im!" The boss shouted and the two men closest to the salamander pounced into a brawl. All that could be seen was a cloud of dust with faces, hands and legs sticking out every now and then. Lucy, Josh and the boss could do nothing but watch.

After about 10 seconds the salamander had a gun to the head of one of the two men who was lying on the other one who already seemed lifeless with a pool of blood emanating from his head and a dragon burn mark on the right hand side of his forehead. The boss and Josh jumped back gawking at Chris dead and Benjamin defeated.

"W-who are you?" Josh stammered backing into the wall beside Lucy.

"Um... Ugh what was it again?" The salamander said to himself. "Uh sassymandan?" Lucy sweat dropped at the name he had just given himself.

"Salamander!" Lucy breathed catching the attention of all people in the alley way. "He is the salamander."

"SAY WHAT!" The boss and Josh yelled simultaneously.

"Yeah! That!" Salamander smiled. That smile then turned into a smirk. He pulled the trigger to the gun he was holding to Benjamin's head and he died instantly his whole body going limp. Putting his signature dragon mark onto the body the salamander jumped down off the two dead bodies and faced the two now shivering living bodies. To the salamander there was one thing wrong with that sentence. It wasn't the fact they were shivering or the fact there were two... Nope... It was the fact they were living!

The salamander leapt onto the boss and dug his dragon mark into his skin burning it harshly into his skull. The boss let out a scream of agony while, as usual, the salamander laughed like a maniac at the pathetic weakness of the people. When the scream quietened to heavy painful panting the salamander pulled the trigger to the gun once again and the boss died on the spot. Lucy now noticed the whole alleyway was now flooded with the blood of the salamander's victims.

"Three down... One to go!" The salamander growled in delight as he charged to the frozen-on-the-spot Josh. Snapping out of his frozen faze Josh attempted to turn and run but ended up bumping his nose onto the wall that blocked the alleyway. "Where d'ya think your going?" Salamander asked pouncing onto Josh's back.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Josh screamed as the smoking hot dragon burn moved from the ring to his forehead.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" that was the salamander laughing at yet another victim's scream. (This took ages I hope you appreciate what I do for you guys!)

BANG! And Josh was dead! Lucy's look of horror was evident on her pale face. What sort of monster did she show mercy on? And what sort of monster showed mercy on her? "What?" The salamander asked looking at Lucy's face. "I ain't gonna kill you."

"How can you laugh at someone suffering like that?" Lucy breathed.

"I um I ah..." He said not sure how to answer that without revealing his past life.

"HOW!?" Lucy said more firmly. The salamander flinched at the sudden demand of the lady.

"I-I..." He had to tell her... Go for it! "I was taught to by the guys who tortured me I guess."

Lucy's face dropped from anger to horror and pity. "W-what do you mean?"she asked unsure if she should have said that.

"IT MEANS EXACTLY WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE OK?!" Natsu yelled harshly into Lucy face. Tears threatened to escape his eyes even thinking about that history. "Just get outa hear. And like I said don't tell anyone about me... Got it?"

Lucy looked to the ground feeling unworthy to even look at the boy. "Um... I... I won't be able to... I'm leaving for Mongolia tonight."

"You are?" Lucy nodded calmly not looking up. "Can I come?" His sense of anger had stripped from his voice.

"Um I-I don't think it's a good idea for me to bring a infamous mass murderer into the capital city of Fiore." Lucy sighed.

"It's ok... I just want to kill one more person and I hear he's from around there." Lucy kept a firm eye on the ground not daring to look up. But she still thought of the offer. "Just one person... Tell you what... I'll answer all your questions on the way." He begged.

Lucy perked up at this point... 'Well I suppose if it was just one person... And I'll get answers in return so what's stopping me?' She thought carefully yet optimistically. "Aaahh~ ok then common!"

"REALLY!? YAAAAAY!" He cried in victory as they walked down the street together. "What time does it leave at?"

"11:30"

"What time is it now?"

"...oh shoot! It's 11:15!"

"Well then common we gotta hurry! I know millions of short cuts! This way!" The salamander said pointing to an alley way down the street. He grabbed Lucy's hand and darted towards it. This was going to be a loooooong night.

**well what do you think? I will be putting in a bit of the salamander's (Natsu's) history so watch out! Muhahahahahahahahahhahahaha**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys! Chapter three already! Yay! I wasn't as quick on my oh her one as this... Speaking of that one... I'm very sorry I haven't updated it but to be honest I haven't touched it like... Mist likely all month! Yeah so** **i'm in trouble. I have been 'digital slapped' for not doing that story by an anonymous author *cough cough* xxltlchaosxx *cough cough* anyway now to the actual story... I will be doing a bonus chapter (these May be shorter than actual chapters) every five chapters (hopefully)**

**enjoy!**

Chapter 3

In the alley way The salamander headed for there were some bins. He dug through the bins for a while and finally pulled out a huge rucksack from underneath a bin bag. He rummaged through his rucksack for a while and pulled out a cat. A blue cat. With white wings sewn onto it's back. Looking at him weirdly, as he set happy in between his neck and scarf like it was a hammock, she jotted down at least five questions about the cat into her head.

After running through six more damp alley ways, nearly tripping over three homeless cats and getting a high heel cramp in her toes, (she eventually pushed herself to bare the cramp until it became too much that she couldn't run... She expected the salamander to let her sling an arm around him and let her lean on him but... He just walked over bent down and picked her up in a bridal style and began to run again.) they finally reached the station. It took quicker than she thought it would. It was only 11:22! But she was happy that she got 8 minutes to sit at the train stop and talk to her new found, hopefully, friend.

"Who knew you could reach a train station in 7 minutes!?" Lucy exclaimed as the salamander set her down on a free bench at the platform and sat down next to her.

"I did... I've done it before." The salamander scoffed boastfully thrusting a thumb into his chest.

"Ok ok... You said you'd answer all the questions I would ask you..."

"Yeeeees~" the salamander answered carefully.

"First... What's your real name?"

"Really? We've met each other twice both times of which you have watched me murder a person or four people and your first question is what's my name?"

"Yeah"

"What happened to questions like 'do you believe in unicorns?' Or 'what did Santa Claus get you last Christmas?'" The salamander mimicked a girly voice clapping his hands together and looking at her cutely before turning back to his own serious yet happy face.

"Hey!" Lucy said lightly punching him in the shoulder. "Do not stereo type girls... Now answer the flippin' question like you promised!"

"Fine!" He sighed exasperated at the girl's persistence. "My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Ok Natsu. Nice to meet you! I'm Lucy. What age are you?"

"Um... I-I've never really thought about it I guess." Natsu admitted.

"Well when were you born?" (This is modern so it won't be an exact date!)

"The 5th of July 1997."

"So that means... Your 17?"

"Must be... I'm not good at numbers."

"Well... I'm 17 too."

"Oh? Cool"

"Next question... Why do you murder?"

"Ah... Well... That's hard to explain." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Ok... I'll save that question for later... What did you do before you began murdering?"

"It was just me and my dad, Igneel." Natsu smiled to himself staring at the sky as if he was remembering the good times he had with his father.

"No mum?" Lucy asked curiously.

"She died." He said simply not fazed at all be what he said.

"Oh... Sorry."

"I didn't even know her... Apparently she was killed by a bunch o' gangsters."

"She was?"

"Yeah... And they were gonna take me to a lab and do experiments on me. Luckily dad stopped them and said he would do anything they wanted."

"What happened?"

"They made him sponsor one of their experiments. He promised and sent them £60 a month. With that he didn't have enough money to send me to school when I grew up so he taught me to read and write at home." He smiled looking like he was going to cry bit held it back. "First he taught me food names. I remember them all:

Hamburger

Stew

Soup

Chicken

Rice

Sausages

Curry

And so on and so on." After he said that a train pulled up at the station.

"11:30 on the dot!" Lucy cried happily looking at her watch. Suddenly Natsu froze on the spot.

"U-um..."

"What your not coming?" Lucy tilted her head looking at the uneasy Natsu.

"I-I'm not that g-good with Vehicles." Lucy bit her lip trying to stop the laugh that threatened to escape her lips. "I know. It's stupid so get it over with."Natsu said bracing himself for the blondes laughter. Lucy couldn't hold it in. She opened her mouth and gladly let the laughs flow out of her mouth.

"You! You! An infamous... Murderer... Has... Motion sickness!" She breathed in between laughs.

"What happened to 'how can you laugh at someone suffering like that?'" Natsu accused.

"This is... Dif-er-ent!" She gasped for breath after each syllable before breaking into fits of laughter again as she clutched her sides.

"Yeah yeah... Look we gotta get on before you kill yourself... Unfortunately."

"Look I have patches to help so don't worry." She said after calming down slightly but still having a weird grin on her face.

"Th-thanks." He said snatching a patch off her and entering the train. The patches helped immensely according to Natsu but the colour had already drained from his face and he buried his head in his arms leaning on the table in the compartment.

"So you were saying about your dad?" Lucy continued the interrogation. Natsu lifted his head from the table to look at Lucy.

"Oh yes. So um he taught me to read and write at home. After he taught me the food groups he said that we would start learning other words the next day. He did as he promised the next day and began teaching me small words and phrases like 'I saw the car drive down the road' and stuff like that." Lucy smiled at how great Natsu's relationship was with his dad. She wished her dad was like that with her. "The day after that was my birthday. He said it was a special birthday and that we were going to do something special."

"How was it a special birthday."

"I didn't know at the time... I was only seven." Lucy looked at him confused. "And so we went to a special restaurant that night and he spent money on anything that he knew would make me happy." Natsu reached for his rucksack and stuffed his arm into it. After a while his face brightened up and he pulled out his arm revealing in his hand a soft toy dragon. "This was one of the most special things he got me that day." He smiled. For a minute Lucy completely forgot he was a murderer as he set the cute red dragon down beside him.

"On the 6th of July he came home from the post office, he went there to post his money for the gangsters. He had a letter in his hand. He sent me to my room to play with my new toys as he read the letter. After a while I came down for tea and he didn't mention anything about the letter no matter how much I asked. After tea I went back to my room to continue my story with my new toys." The train abruptly stopped saying they were at clover and the next stop was Mongolia.

"After about an hour of playing I fell asleep. When I woke up and went down to see dad he wasn't there." Lucy could see him biting back tears. "I found a note on the table." Natsu dug back into the rucksack and pulled out a piece of paper. "But because I couldn't read I could only pick out a few words. 'I'm leaving... To save you... Find you... Love Igneel Dragneel.'" He read it out. Lucy was now also biting back tears now. "You can read can't you?"

Lucy looked up at him. He was smiling weakly at her. "Yes... I can... Why?"

"Can you read it for me?"

"Natsu I-I can't read this! It's personal." She rejected.

"I'd rather us both know what it says than not knowing at all." He urged holding out the note. Giving in Lucy took the note and started to read it. It was messy writing just like Natsu's but it was readable and that was all that mattered.

"My dear Natsu.

I know it's sudden but I am in dept to the guys who tried to take you. They will be coming for the two of us. I am going north to stop them or hold them back. Yes I'm leaving but I will come back. This is all to save you Natsu and ensure you live happily. Some day, I will come back and find you. Stay safe and know that I love you my boy.

Love Igneel Dragneel." Lucy looked up to see Natsu. He wasn't crying but his bangs shadowed his eyes and his face was the definition of depression.

"Natsu..." Lucy didn't know what to say... "I-I'm so sorry!" She cried while Natsu just stayed there frozen. Minutes passed and the train stopped as their signal to get off. After a five minute silence Natsu finally talked.

"After that I guess he failed his quest. The gangsters came to the house and lured me out by setting fire to it." Lucy looked at him, shocked he was willing to continue the story. Secretly she was hoping he would continue. It was just getting interesting. "I tried to escape through the back but they had the entire house surrounded. They took me to a lab and used me like a guinea pig. Of course there were others... I warmed up to a girl and a boy. Their names were Wendy and Gajeel. There was also another girl I was friends with called Lisanna. But she supposedly died during one of the tests.

They injected my skin with fire proof scale particles. That's why I made these triggers in my clothing. If I press one I immediately catch fire." He pointed to a small button on his trouser leg as an example. "They also gave me a serum to enhance my sence of smell and hearing and more pointed canines. Oh yes! And one more that made my bones and muscles extra strong."

"We were basically the only ones that survived the scientists' tests. They became suspicious and tested how much our bodies could take. They tortured us. Laughed at our screams. They didn't even talk to us. They just dragged us out of our cells and brought us to a room to run 'tests' on us."

"Me, Gajeel and Wendy eventually decided to rebel. We came up with a plan and I escaped. I don't know if the other two did but I did. I was 12 at the time." He said weekly. Lucy was horrified at what this boy went through. He had experienced loosing his father. Loosing everything.

"After a month of surviving by taking food from the open stalls the police caught me steeling a loaf of bread. They took me to the judge and he called that I was to spend two months in custody... Although I was too young to be in jail they brought me anyway but gave me a certain few luxuries. Like protecting me from fights or giving me extra food. In prison the other guys didn't take well for there being a kid on their turf so they would try and beat me up every now and again. I never talked to them... No matter what I just stayed silent. Luckily the guards saved me but the guys didn't give up. Not even after I left. You see most of the prisoners are there for life 'cause they stole money... A lot of money. I remember the first leader whisper in my ear 'when you come back... There ain't no one gonna protect you kid'." Natsu shuddered at the thought.

They had walked together until they found a hotel in the middle of Mongolia. As they entered Natsu continued his story. "I would rather DIE than go there again. Especially now that I won't be getting the pleasure of being saved by the guards next time." Lucy had listened intently to every word of his story.

"So that brings me to that other question that I asked. Why after getting out of prison did you start murdering?" Lucy asked thinking it would be easier to explain after telling her his entire back story.

"For revenge!" He smirked as they walked up to the desk.

"Um hi can I have a room with two beds please?" She asked a pink haired girl at the desk. She wondered how many pinkettes she would see during this summer.

"Y-yes ma'am I'll g-get you your k-key now... I'm sorry." The girl mumbled. Lucy glanced at her clothing. She seemed to be wearing a wooly dress with a matching wooly headband. Her dress had a badge on it saying her name was 'Amanda Aries'. The desk girl came back with a key saying room 121. "U-um enjoy your stay ma'am." She whispered adding on "I'm sorry."

"What sort of revenge kills random people?" Lucy asked as they headed to the elevator.

"Well they weren't random people! What sorta guy d'you think I am!?" Natsu scoffed as the lift started moving. Suddenly Natsu leaned over clutching his stomach with his right hand and putting a his left hand to his mouth.

"A very strange one I guess." Lucy said staring at the boy who got motion sickness in an elevator in a concerned but amused way.

When the doors opened on the right floor Natsu staggered out and collapsed onto the floor. The mysterious blue cat crawled out of the rucksack and to the boy meowing as he sat down and licked his paw calmly. "I knew I should've taken the stairs!" Natsu murmured as he got up off the ground and scooped up his cat.

"Ha ha! Yes" Lucy laughed unenthusiastically.

"Anyway" he said returning to his nonchalant mood. "I only kill the people I have seen sponsoring the scientists to keep working. The ones that kept the doctors killing innocent people." Natsu's face went dark for a second. They came to the door 121 and opened it.

There were two beds neatly made and a closet to keep their belongings in. There was a bathroom to the right of them and a table with a kettle, tea bags, two cups, a bunch of sachets of sugar, and spoons on it for people who liked tea in the morning. And a BALCONY! An actual BALCONY!

It was now 12:07 in the morning and Lucy felt like she would pass out... But no... She wanted to ask more questions!

"Ahh~" Lucy sighed as she jumped back first onto one of the beds. But Lucy's surprise Natsu just stared at them like they were objects from and alien planet. "What's wrong Natsu?"

"I've never really seen a bed so... Squishy." Natsu was telling the truth. The closest he had got to a bed like this was a prison mattress. And that was as hard as rock! Since his dad was poor he slept in a hammock there and on the floor in his cell in the lab.

"Really!?" Lucy gawked "well then enjoy the amazing luxury! These are really comfy!" She said patting the bed beside her signalling him to sit down on it. He carried out his order obediently and sat on the bed.

The foam mattress immediately sank with Natsu's weight bringing him along with it. "Woah!" He cried as he fell back into the bed. Lucy giggled as he struggled to haul himself up.

"So... What happend to the others? I mean Gajeel and Wendy." She asked after Natsu had struggled of the bed.

"Them? Well you see for serums to be checked that they are completely safe they inject five people with each one. The three of us have enhanced hearing and smell and pointed canines obviously we were the only ones who survived that. And then me and Gajeel were tested with the stronger bones and muscles... I think we absorbed most of that because the other three that tried that's muscles and bones grew so big that it tore their skin." Lucy grimaced imagining the image of a kid's muscles growing until it tore their skin.

"Then they tried to connect iron with Gajeel's blood cells. He lost an arm at that even though it worked. They decided to use that to their advantage and connect a chainsaw to his elbow and make him use that as his arm."

"'Cause Wendy was way younger than us and she came later... After Lisanna died to be exact... She only got one other 'treatment' as the scientists like to call it... That or medicine. We lived being told we were being used to test medicine for the outside world. But anyway. Yeah... Wendy was given something that gave her far stronger lungs." (See what I did there?)

"Wow! But wait... You guys were only tested on three times? Surely there were more tests than that!"

Natsu scoffed at that. "What you think they get the serum right first try?" He removed his waist coat (which by the way Lucy only payed attention to now... PROMISE!) which revealed his sides. There were loads of tiny holes that had pierced his skin. He then took off his scarf (truly unfashionable yet Lucy noticed he made it work in some way) which was evidently, when he took it off, there to cover more marks and a deep cut badly sewn together. "All these marks represent one time they tried one of the three medicines on me."

"And... What happened here?" Lucy asked pointing to the scar.

"That was the point when they tried to further develop my resistance to fire by making my throat and insides fire proof. I struggled away from the fire they were holding close to my face while they attempted to inject me with the treatment. As two scientists held my mouth open I struggled even more... They wanted me to EAT the fire! They missed where they were meant to inject it and cut through my neck." He explained.

"Ouch!" Lucy cringed thinking about that image.

"Yeah... But I survived and that's all that matters right now. The last person I'm gonna kill is my sponsor." He said. Lucy was shocked that he didn't care for the past that much... Well technically he did... He cared enough to kill but she sensed that was for his dad more than for him. For all those years unwillingly paying jerks to do experiments on kids like his son. "His name's Duke Everlue. He watched most of my experiments and also demanded we were tortured to test our limits. I've been waiting for this moment ever since I was released from prison." He smiled as an evil aura grew over him and his eyes burned with passion.

"Ok!" She yawned. "Last question for today... What's with the blue cat and why does it have wings on its back?"

"Oh... Happy?" He reached over and gently lifted the blue cat up and set him on his knee as he began to massage his back. "He was like me... He was an experiment along with two other cats. While I was making my escape I saw him following me... So I decided to bring him with me. Happy's my best buddy now!" Natsu smiled ruffling the cats head as Happy purred in agreement. Lucy couldn't believe that he was a murderer now... He was too... Adorable.

"Aww~" Lucy cried as she opened her suit case and pulled out her long sleeved cotton pyjamas. "I'm gonna get changed... Do you have anything to sleep in?" He shook his head and climbed into bed, sinking down into the soft mattress. "I see... Well I'm gonna get changed." Lucy disappeared into the bathroom locking the door behind her. Natsu buried his face under the covers. He had never felt this comfortable and safe in something so soft. He hadn't felt this safe since-

since his dad. It hurt. His chest clenched and his eyes stung with tears begging to be released from the prison of his eyelids. He had held them there for years. 5 to be exact. Why was it happening now? Was it the letter? Was it just because he had revealed his past to someone when he hadn't even thought of it except for when he is killing someone? Happy hopped up onto Natsu's stomach and crawled over to lie beside the boy's head.

Natsu felt like grabbing his best friend and crying into the cats back. But that would be unfair to Happy... He would turn his back on him for a month. He remembered last time he he blew his nose on the cat he wouldn't do anything while the boy was in sight.

He was despicable! 'Dry your eyes Natsu! What's the matter with you!?' In truth he didn't know. He was just so SAD! But if there was one thing he hated was sympathy from another person. That was always awkward for him. That was probably because he was rarely shown it. He was always happy with his father so he never needed sympathy from him. I fact the only time he was shown that was from Lisanna before she died.

She was usually cheerful around him but when he was taken to be 'tested' on she would cry until he came back. Then she would come over and ask what happened 'oh you poor thing... You know I will always be here for you Natsu!... Someday we can escape together Natsu...' She was always saying things like that. Her voice echoed through his head making his tears fight even more to break through his defences.

He subconsciously gave in and suddenly his cheeks felt damp. He made no attempt to wipe them away. He let them fall freely as the taste of salty water slipped through his lips and fell down onto the pillow beside him. Happy shuffled in closer to Natsu as if to say 'you can cuddle me but don't even think about treating me like a tissue!' Natsu obliged gladly and hugged his best friend close to his chest. That was until he heard the door to the bathroom unlock...

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Meanwhile...

Lucy closed the door softly and let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know how long she could hold it in. At first when he talked about his dad and him getting on Lucy had thought that he had had everything! That made her want to throw her fist at him and scream in his face about how lucky he was but then...

Then she heard about how his dad left and he was taken away to be tortured. How his best friend died and then the scientists basically began treating him and his two friends like toys... Just to be played with until it's structure was completely broken and useless.

Useless. Why did she feel that way? She wanted to ask him more but she suspected it would be too much for him... Especially after the note.

After about five years of that (yep she did the maths) he escaped with his new bestie... A cat. Man he must be lonely to have a cat for a friend. His other friends were missing and he had nowhere to go. Just like her. One year ago, she knew it wasn't as long as Natsu but, she ran away from home because she wanted TRUE love. Not a betrothed. A TRUE love. Like in the movies. Cinderella! Snow White! Sleeping Beauty! Beauty And The Beast! And Romeo and Juliet... Well possibly not that one. She didn't want to kill herself. She kept on thinking about what to do about Natsu.

She still was finding it quite hard to believe he was the salamander! Maybe after his last killing he could... Change? Like become a... Not 'normal' but you know... A citizen? A... Well whatever it was she meant. Maybe he could go to school with her. 'He has his own life Lucy! He might want to gallop off to find his dad or his friends!' She knew that but the very moment he asked to come with her to Mongolia she felt like she had to protect him...

She suddenly noticed she hadn't even touched her clothing. So she got dressed and slowly but surely unlocked the door. And eased it open...

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"Natsu?" Natsu suddenly paused when he heard the girl's voice. 'Why now Lucy?! You just had to come out now!' He thought to himself. He wanted to frantically wipe away his tears and answer but if he did that... What? He just didn't want to answer. He wished there was an invisible sound proof wall between them so that he could just let his emotion run free.

"Natsu? Are you asleep?" Lucy asked. He must be because her next answer was complete silence. Lucy left her new 'friend' in peace and climbed into bed after turning the lights off. She fell into a deep sleep.

Natsu heard the blondes footsteps walk towards the lights. The sudden darkness scared him slightly. He always had the stars to lull himself to sleep. He heard a rustle as Lucy climbed into bed and then heavy and peaceful breaths. She was sleeping. Natsu hoped Lucy was a heavy sleeper. He flung the warm sheets, that covered him in a protective and comfortable shell, off him and he swung his feet over the side of the bed as he crept towards the door leading to the balcony. He slid the door open and tiptoed out.

The fresh air breathed upon him chilling his bones inside out. The look of the stars shining down on him comforted Natsu. Although the bed gave him a comforting sense of safeness the stars just seemed like they would just shoot down their amazing light at anyone who tried to hurt him. He supposed that it was the fact they always appeared at night time. They never ever failed to show up. Even the sight of them stopped his tears from falling.

Natsu looked down from the balcony and watched as the occasional car speed past the building completely ignorant of the existence of anything but the road and where they were going. He glanced back at the hotel room. The dim light of the stars barley touched a single place. Happy and Lucy were lying down on separate beds sleeping.

Natsu's eyes became heavy and muscles began to loose strength of will to stand. Gladly Natsu lowered himself to sit down on the hard concrete leaning his back against the rails. It wasn't as comfortable as the bed but he didn't care. The stars were there and they promised to take care of him. If he was safe he was happy to sleep in a compost bin for all he cared.

Natsus eyes closed and his muscles rested as the stars traced themselves into his dreams.

**Well guys another successful chapter so yay!**

**and also you guys... I have seen a lot of comments on how dumb Lucy is to ask and take directions from a murderer... Well I guess she is stu- *hit on the arm by Lucy***

**Lucy: Nu ugh! Don't call me that! I only agreed on acting to this because I'm a nice person!**

**Me: I know I know *cough cough* andalsobecauseyouwantedtospendtimewithnatsuwhowasallfortheidea *cough cough***

**Lucy: what was that *bushes hand past her keys***

**me: nothing nothing!**

**Lucy: good. Now *turns to the audience* about why I trusted the murderer is because as I said... I'm a nice person and give people chances...**

***argument to be continued***


End file.
